


Always

by pearlyquill (TheQuiescentQuill)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, third person writing yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuiescentQuill/pseuds/pearlyquill
Summary: The mostly silent internal monologue of Nora Valkyrie as she reflects back on the events at the end of Volume 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nora is such a sweet and enjoyable character but there's 100% more to her and I thought it would be interesting to explore that in this very short Renora-esque drabble.

You are often written off as being stupid but you know better than that, optimism does not make you idiotic but it does mean that you can sometimes fool them into thinking you are less than you are. They like it when you pretend you are small and wide eyed and _cute_. But you are rock. Not fluff. They never think of you as a threat. Until you spot them make a mistake out of the corner of your eye, your aim is flawless. _‘I can bench press five of me.’_ The statement echoes in your head. You are ten times tougher than they will ever be. Made of stone and iron and electricity. That is why you took the hit for him. You know he appreciates the sentiment. Ren never has to say that he appreciates you for you to understand, you just sort of know.  
  
You appreciate him too. He was the one who held your weight when your body collapsed beneath you because _shit_ that hurt more than you liked to admit. It hurt bad enough that you could taste the iron in your mouth and you knew he was hurt too. So you carried one another’s weight. You have been together for long than his body ending and your body beginning no longer matters. His arm gripped your waist to keep you supported and to give him a reason to put his foot forward. You love him. That is not the first moment you have had this realisation, you love him fiercely and with every ounce of your tiny body. You don’t think he _love_ loves you but you do know he cares; you appreciate that he cares.

The shattering silence when you find out _she_ is _gone_ almost breaks you for a moment, tears streamed down your face and his arms circled around you like they had so many times and you wallow in silent grief together for a moment before you felt his body shake with sobs. You had rarely seen him cry and this time you couldn’t punch your way out of it. So you rubbed circles in the small of his back and wisely decided that you all needed time to heal.  
  
In the middle of the night you felt his body weight sink into the bed beside you and you said nothing, you just pressed closer and enjoyed the fact you could still feel his heart beating. He whispered to you that he was glad you were alive and reached up in the dark to press his finger to your nose. You feel yourself smile in spite of things. You both tried to pretend you are safe and happy for a little while, whispering to one another because you are all that he has and he is all that you have. You felt a momentary sense of guilt for wondering what his mouth tasted like.

You and he are alone now, sitting in a quiet place, surrounded by ruin and silence. Silence has always made you a little uncomfortable, you usually fill it with the sound of your own voice usually but today that doesn’t seem appropriate. You feel his hand come to rest on yours and your body relaxes.  
  
“Nora.” He speaks suddenly and you find your head snapping to attention. “I thank whatever god is out there that I still have you.” The statement is full of certainty and you smile, leaning over to nudge his shoulder gently.

“Don’t be silly, Ren.” You say, your voice shakier than usual. “I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
